Brave Spirit
by FumeiSama
Summary: Para Naruto, la última vez que recibió una misión de rango S parece haber sido hace siglos. Pero por fin, cuando Tsunade les cuenta la misión y a lo que se tienen que enfrentar, Naruto se entusiasma, eso durará poco. Deberé enfrentarse a peligros, y no solo a ninjas y el resto de espíritus que aparecerán: ni sus propias hormonas lo dejarán tranquilo. *NaruSaku, ¿SasuHina?, lime*


**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** NaruSaku, ¿tal vez SasuHina?, ortografía, lectura pesada (¿?), autora pesada (¿?), futura sangre y futuro lime (o lemon :pervertida:)

**Personajes que aparecen:** Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke.

**Orden cronológico: **|Rescate de Gaara | (Primera película) | Reencuentro equipo 7 | (Segunda película) | _¡Usted está aquí!_ | Los doce guardianes ninja| Saga de Hidan y Kakuzu |

**Resumen:** Para Naruto, la última vez que recibió una misión de rango S parece haber sido hace siglos. Pero por fin, cuando Tsunade les cuenta la misión y a lo que se tienen que enfrentar, Naruto se emociona. ¡Finalmente podrá demostrar lo que vale! Pero eso durará poco. Deberé enfrentarse a peligros, y no solo a ninjas y el resto de espíritus que aparecerán, si no sus propias hormonas no podrán dejarle dormir por la noche por culpa de su compañera.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Misión de rango S. Naruto parpadeó. La viaje Hokage no tenía porqué mentirle o decirle alguna mentira para que el rubio shinobi se interesase por una misión.

Miró de reojo a su compañera de pelo rosa. Ella estaba muy seria, con el ceño levemente fruncido, mirando a su shishô. Naruto volvió a centrar sus ojos en la Hokage. Tsunade estaba leyendo para sí la hoja con los detalles de la misión. Naruto tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que la veía tan seria en una misión de broma.

Entonces… eso solo podía decir una cosa…

―Eh, baa-chan. ¿Realmente es una misión de rango S? ―Preguntó Naruto en un susurro.

Los ojos miel de la hermosa mujer atravesaron al rubio, que se encogió levemente de hombros.

―Naruto. Esta misión no es ninguna broma. Haz el favor de tomártela en serio. Si no estás dispuesto, puedes irte. Encontraremos un reemplazo.

Naruto se apresuró a negar con una sonrisa.

― ¡Ah, no, no! ¡Está bien! ¡Aceptaré! ¡Claro que sí!

Él rió, aun incrédulo. La Hokage no pareció contenta frente a su risa, así que Naruto se calló y escuchó lo que su asistente tenía que decirles mientras Tsunade buscaba ciertos papeles relacionados con la misión.

―Naruto-kun, Sakura, Sai-kun ―llamó Shizune a los tres jóvenes ninjas presentados. Tenía una mirada firme, algo extraño en ella. ―Esta misión nos ha sido encargada expresamente a la Hoja por el Daimyô del País de los Demonios.

― ¿El País de los Demonios? ―Sakura hizo memoria. Sí, era el país que habían visitado antes de la búsqueda de Sasuke junto con Sai. Se mordió el labio. No le gustaba aquel lugar.

―Así es ―ahora Tsunade empezó a hablar―, el Daimyô nos ha pedido una misión muy especial. Y aunque dudé al principio, estoy dispuesta a enviaros a vosotros, el Equipo Kakashi junto con Yamato a esta misión.

― ¡Sí! ―Asintieron los tres.

―Entonces comenzaremos con los detalles. Shizune ―indicó Tsunade. La asistenta, que tenía entre los brazos a su cerdita Tonton, la depositó en el suelo y agarró los papeles. Tosió un poco y empezó a leer en voz alta:

"_Saludos, Hokage de Konoha. Soy el Señor Feudal del País de los Demonios, como pudo leer usted bien en el sobre. Mi deseo es solicitar la ayuda de Konohagakure no Sato para una misión especial. Estamos dispuestos a pagar una gran cantidad por semejante misión, parte por adelanto y el resto al ser finalizada con éxito._

_Esperamos su respuesta. Firmado:_

_Ieyasu Midorikawa."_

―Como era de esperar, aceptamos la petición. Nunca habíamos visto nada parecido, pero parece ser algo muy especial. Tengo a todos mis jounin ocupados, así que pensé en enviar a su equipo ―Tsunade tendió otro papel a Shizune, agarrándole entre dos dedos.

"_Gracias por aceptar la petición, Tsunade-hime-sama. Tal y como les prometí, aquí tienen los 20,000 ryo por adelanto…"_

Naruto y Sakura abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Un adelanto de… ¡¿20,000? En ese país el dinero les sobraba, desde luego.

"…_y les pagaremos los 180'000 cuando esto se termine."_

A los dos nuevamente la boca se les volvió a abrir. Si ese era todo el dinero que iba a recibir la villa y ellos tendrían un tanto por cierto de todo eso… solo pudieron pensar en que no tendrían que volver a hacer misiones para vivir. Tsunade tosió, despertándolos de su sueño.

"_Y ahora, procederé con los detalles de la misión. Cerca de las fronteras de nuestro país, existe un bosque, el Bosque _Akuma no Juukyo _Rresidencia de Demonios), como es conocido por todo nuestro territorio. _

_Corre el rumor de que está habitado por espíritus, demonios e incluso… dioses."_

― ¿Dioses? ―Naruto lanzó su pregunta al aire.

― ¿Qué quieren decir con ello? ―Sakura inquirió también. Shizune continuó:

"_La misión que queremos encargarles es la de encontrar al Kami que habita en lo profundo de todo. Enviamos a nuestros ninjas a conseguir pruebas de su existencia, pero estos jamás regresaron y dudo que lo hagan. Ustedes aceptaron a pesar de las advertencias, y ahora que saben de lo que habita en el bosque, no puedo si no rogarles que nos ayuden. Lo que de verdad deseo es una prueba de su existencia. Tráiganme su cabeza, su pata, parte de su pelo o escama, cualquier cosa, pero tráiganmela. _

_Gracias por su ayuda, Konoha. Firmado:_

_Ieyasu Midorikawa."_

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación.

No era una carta muy formal para ser escrita por un Daimyô, más bien, parecía un crío contando por carta una anécdota escolar. Tsunade había decidido ignorar ese detalle, pero en el fondo la incomodaba. Normalmente había encargados especiales para escribir las cartas, y sin embargo, esta era escrita personalmente por el Daimyô.

Ignorando sus paranoias, esperó la reacción de los shinobi.

―En otras palabras más simples, ¿quieren que atrapemos a un Kami? ―Naruto alzó su ceja. Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

―Ni siquiera eso, Naruto. ―La mujer se puso en pie y paseó hacia la ventana.― Lo que de verdad nos piden es una prueba física. Solo eso ―la voz de Tsunade sonó preocupada―, pero…

La Hokage se mordió los labios.

― ¿Tsunade-sama? ―Shizune llamó. La mujer de las coletas negó con la cabeza.

―No es nada ―y se dirigió hacia Naruto, Sakura y Sai―. Cuando estén listos, irán a reunirse con Yamato, que los esperará en la puerta de la villa. Tenéis tres horas de preparación.

― ¡Sí!

Los compañeros de equipo fueron a prepararse adecuadamente para su misión. Naruto podía sentir como su corazón bailaba de alegría. ¡Una misión de rango S! La esperaba desde hacia muchísimo tiempo. Algo así vendría bien para despejarse y olvidar sus preocupaciones, como lo eran Sasuke y los Akatsuki.

Entró en su habitación, y salteando los obstáculos que se interponían en sus pies, comenzó a preparar su mochila. Debía llevarse todo tipo de cosas necesarias.

Sakura siempre tenía las cosas preparadas por si acaso, y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca de Konoha muy decidida. Debía almacenar conocimientos sobre esos "Kami" o lo que fuesen, así como información sobre el país y el terreno en general. Su fuerte siempre había sido estudiar, y ahora era el momento de utilizarlo. Se animó mentalmente y comenzó a "devorar" las grandes cantidades de información de la biblioteca.

Sai, por su parte, no hacía nada en especial. Se había preparado una mochila ligera pero eficaz. Su educación en la Raíz no había sido en vano. Llevaba poca comida y poco agua, pero tenía los minerales suficientes en pequeñas cápsulas. Y siempre podría cazar algo o beber de algún riachuelo.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre un libro en la mesilla. Parpadeó, impasible.

"Icha Icha Paradise", decía un título, que invitaba a ser pícaro y leerlo descaradamente. Sai no había tocado nunca ese libro. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo comprado o haberlo visto antes.

Sai lo tomó y empezó a leer…

―Tsunade-sama ―Shizune apretaba con suavidad a Tonton en sus brazos. Lo que fuese que estuviese pensando la Hokage, era algo que no contaría de momento a su subordinada.

La mujer de pelo corto suspiró.

―Naruto-kun y los demás… ¿estarán bien?

Tsunade soltó una carcajada.

― ¿Qué tonterías dices?, parece que no le conocieses. Además, va con Sakura ―Tsunade observaba su propio reflejo en la ventana. Por un momento, temió que sus palabras pareciesen débiles y un frustrado intento por convencerse a sí misma. Tal vez debería haber enviado a Neji y a su equipo, o por lo menos no enviar precisamente al jinchuuriki. Eso era algo que los consejeros habían reprochado siempre. Confiaba demasiado en el chico. Volvió a sonreír, burlona.

―Naruto tiene algo especial.

Shizune, aun con el ceño fruncido en una expresión preocupada, sonrió.

La cerdita gruñó, conforme con el ambiente más animado.

De repente, sintieron una presencia. Pero no las alarmó, Kakashi siempre aparecía de golpe.

― ¿Me llamó, Tsunade-sama?

―Sí. Kakashi, ya estás al tanto de la misión.

―Sí ―dijo simplemente.

―Quisiera que te encargases de liderar a todo el equipo junto con Yamato. Además, antes avisé al equipo ocho, el equipo de Kurenai, para unirse. Como ninjas especializados en el rastreo, serán muy útiles ―Tsunade hablaba más como Hokage que otras veces. Kakashi lo notó, pero no dijo nada.

―Entiendo. Si eso es todo, con permiso ―Kakashi se dispuso a desaparecer.

―Cuida de todos.

―Eso haré ―y desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Kakashi no tenía nada que decir.

Los rayos anaranjados del sol dieron un aspecto melancólico al despacho de la Hokage. Pronto partirían.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejano…

_¡Zas!_

Una estocada perfecta. Un cuerpo cayó, inmóvil.

Un hombre de piel pálida, blanca, sonrió con maldad. Como siempre, ese joven moreno nunca mataba a sus víctimas. Era blando. Frío, pero blando. Pero eso pronto cambiaría.

―Buen trabajo, Sasuke-kun…

El muchacho, llamado Sasuke, bufó como respuesta. No necesitaba halagos, que sabía que eran de verdad pero innecesarios, de su "mentor".

― ¿Me has despertado solo para felicitarme? ―Gruñó, arrogante. El hombre rió. Estaba sentado en una especie de trono de piedra. Para acceder a ese asiento había que subir unas cuantas escaleras muy anchas. Parecía un rey mirando a su vasallo.

―Has mejorado mucho, Sasuke-kun ―inmune a su arrogancia, volvió a felicitarlo. Sasuke bajó las cejas, haciendo más intensa su mirada.

―…

Sin embargo, calló. Su maestro, Orochimaru, quería decirle algo.

―La verdad es, Sasuke-kun, que quisiera pedirte una cosa. Un favor, para ser precisos.

― ¿Un favor? ―repitió con desprecio. Jamás le había agradado ese hombre serpiente. Kabuto estaba detrás de él, como si fuese su perro faldero. Para Sasuke, Kabuto era solo eso. Un perro.

―Así es.

― ¿Qué clase de favor? ―Preguntó impaciente. El hombre de pelo gris se ajustó las gafas.

―Sasuke-kun, vigila tus modales, estás hablando con Orochimaruu-sama ―corrigió. Pero Orochimaru levantó su mano derecha, indicando que no pasaba nada.

― ¿Sabes algo del País de los Demonios? ―Interrogó Orochimaru, sin perder esa sonrisa despiadada.

― ¿Debería? ―Sasuke respondió con otra pregunta. Orochimaru amplió su sonrisa.

―Se dice que en sus bosques habitan demonios y espíritus.

Sasuke estaba por interrumpir de nuevo y pedirle que fuese al grano, pero eso solo significaría otra interrupción de Kabuto y que Orochimaru fuese más lento. El Uchiha había aprendido pronto cómo funcionaban las cosas, pero no le importaba tentar la suerte.

―Esos espíritus y demonios son unas formas de vida especiales. Si el chakra está dividido en la energía física, que está presente en cada célula del cuerpo, y la energía espiritual, obtenida del ejercicio y la experiencia, ellos están hechos de un chakra amorfo, indeterminado e intangible que no pertenece a ninguna de esas categorías.

Sasuke elevó una ceja.

―Entonces… ¿están o no están hechos de chakra?

―Sí y no ―respondió el hombre serpiente―. Puesto que lo único que se sabe de ellos es que son inmortales y que viven ocultos, como espíritus, entre otros datos de poco interés para ti ―Orochimaru se lamió los labios con su larga lengua―, no hay suficiente información para determinar de qué están hechos exactamente.

― ¿Y qué hay con ellos? ¿Qué me importa eso a mí?

―Ahí es donde quería que intervinieses. Quiero que atrapes uno para mí.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. ¿Le estaba pidiendo hacer de recadero o algo? ¿En serio?

―Verás, Sasuke-kun. Un clan con un Kekkei Genkai muy poderoso me han ofrecido un trato que no he podido evitar aceptar ―él no parecía muy arrepentido de su trato, parecía bastante satisfecho―. Quieren que les entregue la cabeza de algo, que ellos llaman Kami, que habita en lo profundo del bosque de las fronteras.

El joven Uchiha ya comenzaba a entender.

― ¿Y quieres que lo atrape por ti?

El Sannin asintió.

Sasuke enfundó su espada.

―Me niego. ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso, de todas maneras? ―Se dispuso a darse la vuelta.

―Poder.

La sola palabra, dicha con fuerza y potencia, sirvieron para que Sasuke se quedase quieto, atravesase a su maestro con la mirada y se silenciase unos momentos.

―…

Sus ojos lo decían todo. "¿Cómo podría darme poder un estúpido trato tuyo?"

―Si me hago con ese Kekkei Genkai, te otorgaré parte de ello.

Sasuke sonrió. ¿Y por qué iba él a mezclar su sangre Uchiha 'pura' con otras?

―No lo entiendes ―ahora era Kabuto el que hablaba. En sus labios había una sonrisa burlona pero sagaz.― Orochimaru-sama te está diciendo que te entregará un Kekkei Genkai muy valioso, cuyo nombre te sería desconocido, a cambio de algo que para ti no debe ser más que un paseo.

―…

Un silencio, que parecía interminable, estuvo presente unos minutos. Sasuke jamás se creyó ver en una situación en la que necesitase de tiempo para pensar algo tan simple como un "sí" o un "no".

Necesitaba poder. Pero por otra parte eso podrían ser solo palabras bonitas que Orochimaru utilizaba para engatusarlo.

―… ― Sonrió con sorna. ― ¿Dónde tengo que ir? ―Preguntó frente a los sonrientes rostros de Kabuto y Orochimaru.

* * *

**Rincón de la autora:**

Mmm… bueno, nunca me creí capaz de escribir tanto, jaja… ^^U

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por pasarse por mi nuevo proyecto! Mientras escribo esto, no tengo ni idea de qué título ponerle al fanfic. No se pasa ningún nombre por mi cabeza… y entonces… ¡bing! ¡Lucecita! ¡Y ya tengo un título!

…

…

…boh, mentira _ Sigo en blanco. ¿Será que gasté toda mi energía con todo lo anterior? Ya se me ocurrirá algo…

[Pasa una hora O_O wtf]

Al final lo subí sin un título que me convenciese *suspiro*. Lo cambiaré, en serio. "Brave Spirit" no me gusta, además, suena a título de película ya muy utilizado D: Creo que lo elegí un poco al azar, como desesperada... maldita sea... ó.ò Estoy decepcionada conmigo misma.

Siempre hablo un poco acerca de temas triviales en este rincón, pero esta vez dejaré mis inseguridades y hablaré claramente del fanfic.

Es un NaruSaku, fuck yeah. Como también me gusta el SasuHina (¡qué fuerte! O_O) tal vez meta algo de fanservice.

Para ser sincera, el otro día echaron Mononoke-hime por televisión (y la estoy buscando para descargarla o verla online) y se me ocurrió la idea de hacer algo con Kamis, espíritus, demonios, maldiciones y mucha acción. Desgraciadamente, no soy buena en este tipo de cosas. Si esto no tiene éxito, lo dejaré en mi lista de "empezados y nunca terminados", como muchos otros.

Parece ser que Tsunade sabe algo que los demás no.

¿Y por qué Sai tenía un libro de Jiraiya en su casa? ó_Ò

Y también parece que Orochimaru está ocultando algo a Sasuke. ¿O es solo su forma de asustar al chaval para bajarle los humos?

¿Y quién es Ieyasu Midorikawa? Meh, no tengo intenciones de que haga alguna aparición especial o que sea un personaje importante. Solo es un Daimyô de relleno.

Creo que es un prólogo un poco largo… tengo miedo de que se haga pesado. O que tal vez no guste.

Bien, eso es todo ^^ . Comenten, por favor, un comentario de una línea me sirve. Incluso si como autora me gustaría pedir por una crítica, no puedo exigirles hacer algo que no quieren, y menos por un prólogo.

En fin, ya veremos como continúa esto. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo el próximo jueves. Hasta entonces ^^.

* * *

Por favor, dejen sus review aquí:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
